youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Grade 12
HELLO WORLD OF YOUNG WRITERS CLUB WIKIA!!!!!!!! I am writing another story. Yay me. I just want to let you know, if anyone wants to collab with me after the first few chapters, it will be GREATLY appreciated, and will be rewarded with my undying gratitude. That was way to formal. I'll be happy. Yay. This will include swearing (H***, S***, D***) and some adult-ish themes (that I hear about a lot. I have rights people, I HAVE RIGHTS!!!) And I'm not British. I just spell mom "mum" and call my mom "mum". Chapter One It's not easy for a 18 year old only child with a mother that doesn't even live at home and a dead father. Going about my life, it's even worse. I'm the new kid at school, from Kiribati (I moved when I was one) so we barely had any money to move to Vancouver, let alone buy a house. My mum became a hooker when I was 3. She said it was for money for the family, but she always kept it for herself to go buy booze, and would come home drunk. On my first day of school, she was sleeping in someone else's house, so I got up, made myself breakfast and walked myself to school. School was a lady's house. She was cruel, and half the time, she was drunk. I quit school, and learned to teach myself. Vancouver was a change. My mom was kissing the man in her seat ahead of me the whole plane ride from Kiribati to Vancouver. My family from Elora, Ontario gave me some money because they knew about my mother. It was a lot of money. They won the lottery and sent me 100 000 dollars, and payed for the house. My mum bought a nice house, and it was the one good decision that she ever made– ever. It only cost 50 000 dollars, and it's two stories high, and very quaint. Too bad my mum is never home. ~The Next Day~ I don't miss Kiribati. I miss my friends Kaori, Hannah and Minna. We exchanged addresses, phone numbers, emails and, Skype names though. I emailed all of them before I leave for school. It's June, I came a few months earlier, in January. None of the kids talked to me, and I always sat alone at lunch. One boy said "Hi" to me on occasion. Including today. ''"Snap out of it Nora, he's the hottest boy in school. Keep Dreaming." ''I tell myself. I don't know his name, because I'm always the first one called in roll call, and then I tune out. Because of my last name, I'm always called first. Nora Alice Aaomer. When I get to my first class, Social Studies with Miss Elliott, I actually listen to the names. "Oliver?" Miss Elliott calls. "Here." The boy that always says hi to me's voice echos the rest of the class. ~Lunch Break~ I start lunch early along with everybody else in student council. A simple pizza pocket, as I was lazy this morning. When I head to Miss Elliott's classroom, Amanda Brynlee, and her group of cheerleader buddies all giggle at me. I ignore them, but stop in the bathroom, and realize I have mascara all over my nose. I wipe it up, put on a fresh coat, and go to Miss Elliott's classroom. When we get there, we discuss the success of all our other events. Boring, boring, boring. "Okay, well we do have one more item on the list." "Prom Night." I perk up and listen to everyone discuss. I end up with the job of calling the DJ. We decide on the date and time of 5:00-12:00 on Thursday, next week. Chapter 2-- Next Week Wednesday I walk home to my dirty house, which I decide not to clean, because I feel like a pile of dog crap right now. I decide to take a nap. When I wake up, It's Thursday, at noon. I decide that I won't go to school, and blow all my money that I saved up. I still have about 7 000 dollars left after my mum stole half of it, and I put 2 000 dollars of the 7 000 I have away as savings. I take my money and leave. The first place I go is a very fancy store. I look around the dresses, and find a dress that I love. It's sleeveless, and royal blue. It isn't very wide, but it is sparkling and merges into the white bottom. I buy it along with a matching necklace. The silver sandal-heels that I got for my recent birthday from my cousins will do as shoes. I go buy a lot of other things, and then I go home. I spend the rest of the hour I have until prom starts, curling my mostly straight hair, and applying makeup. When I'm finished, I put on my dress, and walk to prom. When I get there, few people are there. I decide not to walk in yet. I go home, and just read my new book for a while. I get carried away, and by the time I decide to stop I've missed and hour and a half of prom. I run out to the street, in heels. Thankfully, I'm not the only one outside. A girl with an orange dress is running down the same sidewalk as me. She trips, but I grab her hand. "Thanks!" She says. "Hey, I've seen you around school. What's your name?" I ask. "Skylynn, but everyone calls me Skye. What's your name?" she tells me. "Nora. I moved here in January from Kiribati." I tell her. "Do you have a date for prom?" "No. I didn't think to ask anyone, and no one asked me." Skye says. We walk to the school together, and when we get there, I feel like I wanna throw up. I go into the bathroom, and tell Skye I'll catch up with her. I puke, and then I just stand in the bathroom, until I feel okay. I walk into the gymnasium, and just stand there for a minute. I look for people I know, and find Skye standing by a decoration they put in here. Oliver is talking to a group of social butterflies. I give him a wave and a smile, and he gives one in return. I walk over to Skye, who has a big smile on her face. We stand around and talk for a while, when a boy named Auden walks over and takes her for a dance. The first slow dance comes on, and Skye and Auden dance smiling at each other the whole time. Oliver is dancing with his date, Amanda Brynlee. I just stand around on the empty edge of the gym. The next dance is a bit faster, and then another slow dance. Oliver walks over to me. "Hey Nora, wanna dance?" he asks confidently. "Uhh... s-sure?" I say. The dance is slow, slower to me than anyone else, I'm sure. I whisper in his ear, "wanna leave?" He smiles and nods. We go to my house, and find my mum with a man. "Hey baby. How are youuuu..." She slurs. "I'm not your baby." I say. "I'm not your baby." I tell her firmly. She passes out, and I go upstairs, pack my things, and get the hell out. I drop my keys on the floor, never wanting to go back there again. I see Skye walking in the house Oliver says is his. "That's just Skye. My sister." He says. "Oh Skye, I met her just a while ago. We walked to prom together." I tell him. "Really? Come on inside, you can stay in the guest room." He invites. "Oh uhh... I don't need to stay at your house. I can just stay at May and Lilly's Inn across the road." I reject. "Nora, come on. The guest room's empty, and it's never been full for about 8 years." He insists. "Fine." I agree reluctantly. I walk in, and realize that his house is much nicer than mine, before my mum got in the house. I get changed into some pajama bottoms and a skinny strap shirt. "Hey Oliver, do you have any Advil or something?" I ask. "Yeah, it's in the bathroom cabinet, second shelf." He directs. I go into the bathroom. I take one Advil, and then another. And another. "Oh shit." I think.